dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Bane
}} Bane as a brilliant military mind and strategist, was denied any hope for a normal life when he was forced to rot away within a foreign prison as a child for a crime that his father committed. Since his father passed away before his sentence could be completed, Bane was forced to take his place in the prison, where he toned his body and mind to perfection and was eventually subjected to military experiments. Among those experiments came Bane's dependence on the chemical agent, Venom, which granted him incredible strength and adrenaline. After he broke out of prison, Bane sought to conquer worthy adversaries and make a criminal empire for himself. It wasn't long until Bane heard legends of Gotham City's Batman and fought him numerous times in an effort to prove himself, and was defeated and arrested time and time again. Background As a child, Bane was imprisoned with a life sentence in Santa Prisca for the sins of his dead father. Growing strong while fighting other inmates, he became a test subject for the drug Venom of which he was the only survivor. He engineered a prison break from then on focusing on making a name for himself as Bane. Upon making his way to Gotham City, Bane ended up bringing down the walls of Arkham Asylum causing most of inmates to escape. It took Batman weeks to round up the inmates. When Batman got back, he was ambushed by Bane who determined Batman's secret identity. He managed to defeat Batman by breaking his back. While Batman was recovering, Azrael covered for Batman during the time. While Bane establishes himself as ruler of Gotham's criminal underworld, Bruce Wayne passes the mantle of Batman to Jean-Paul Valley (also known as Azrael). As Batman, Jean-Paul grows increasingly violent, allowing the villain Abattoir to fall to his death. Jean-Paul also refuses to recognize Robin as his partner. Using a sophisticated combat suit in place of the traditional Batman uniform, he fights and defeats Bane at the end of the Knightfall arc severing the tubes that pump the Venom into Bane's bloodstream causing severe withdrawal. Valley then gives the weakened Bane a vicious beating leaving him alive but broken. Batman later recovered from his back injuries. Whenever Batman fights Bane, the fight either ends in a draw or Bane's tubes getting cut. Combat Statistics *Bane (Legends PvP) *Bane (Cape Carmine Lighthouse) *Bane (Gotham Subway) *Bane (Gang War Bounty) *Bane (Metal Pt. I: Batcave Breach) Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by Bane. *Bane is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. * In the Cape Carmine Lighthouse Duo, Heroes have to fight Killer Croc and Deathstroke before they can get to Bane. Villains will have to fight Nightwing and The Huntress before taking down Bane. * Along with Hush, he is one of the possible minibosses in the old Gotham Subway duo and solo hideout. *He is one of the possible bosses in the Turf War: Team Riddler duo of the Riddled with Crime episode. *Bane is one of the random bounties in the Amusement Mile's Gang War (Bounty: Joker & Riddler Allies / Wanted: Joker & Riddler Allies). *Bane invades the Batcave and must be taken down during the Metal Pt. I: Batcave Breach 4-player operation in the Metal Part I episode. Heroes *Batman wants to stop Bane from supplying a new type of Venom throughout Gotham while using Cape Carmine Lighthouse as his hideout. Batman enlists the help of the new Justice League of America recruits to defeat and interrogate Bane's dealers and then assist Nightwing in taking Bane down. Villains * Bane attracts the ire of the Joker when he moves into the Falcone family turf. The Joker wants this to cease and he commissions new recruits supported by the Secret Society of Super-Villains to thwart Bane's plans and then join Falcone muscle Killer Croc in taking out Bane himself. Associated Equipment *Venom *Venom Wrist Dispenser *Bane's Rageblind Belt *Bane Emblem *Enhanced Bane Emblem Item Drops Trivia *Bane first appeared in Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1 (January 1993). *Bane's voice is provided by Jason Liebrecht. *He is probably Batman's most powerful enemy. Bane is the only "Man who Broke the Bat", due to the status he left Batman in. He could have killed him, but he decides he must first suffer and see everything he loves destroyed. *Bane has tried to join the League of Assassins, but was rejected by Ra's al Ghul many times. However he did once become worthy of being Ra's al Ghul's heir, proving himself in a swordfight and chess game with no venom enhancement. He was close to marrying Talia Al ghul before Ra's discovered his treachery, which is why he keeps being rejected from the League. Gallery File:BaneLogo.jpg File:bane_by_chuckdee.jpg File:Bane_body.jpg|Production Body Poses File:CharModelBane.png|'Character Model' File:1679011-dc_scr_grpact_burnleyfreigh.jpg File:5298104aaa.jpg File:WantedPosterBane.jpg File:GCPDWantedBane.jpg File:BaneCarmineLighthouse.jpg File:Bane.jpg File:Bane.png File:PenguinBaneHush.jpg File:LegendsPvPBane.png File:DCUOLGothamVillains.jpg Bane (Turf War - Old Gotham Subway).jpg See also * Bane's Streetgang External links *Bane DC Database Category:Villains Category:Bane Category:Batman Enemies Category:Male Category:Cape Carmine Lighthouse Category:Iconic powers Category:Tech Category:Wanted Characters Category:Arkham Inmates